A Orange Birthday
by thatonegreenpencil
Summary: For Red's birthday. Red is about to leave, and Yellow isn't there? Specialshipping. One shot. Happy birthday Red!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon adventures/special or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span>An Orange Birthday<span>

"Hey Red!"

"Happy birthday Red!"

Groups of people gathered around the champion as he headed into Pallet Town for the first time in four years. The dark haired boy, now 19, headed into the small town with a pikachu by his side and a grin on his face.

"Hey everyone!" He waved.

"Oh Red! You're growing up…" his Mom came out, embracing him.

"How is it on ? I bet it's tough." Gold commented, looking at his senior.

Red turned and looked at Platina, Pearl, and Diamond. "Who are you?"

Platina bowed. "We three are the dex holders of Sinnoh. Nice to meet you Red-senpai!"

Pearl burst in. "Senpai, I heard that you won the championship league at age 11. Is that true?"

Red nodded and Pearl widened in eyes in amazement and shook his friend. "Hear that Dia? _He won the championship at age 11 and we're talking to him right now!_"

Dia nodded mouth full of cake. "Mmhmm… F'ry in'eresping."

Red laughed, and looked around. His smile fell. "Hey…Where's Yellow?"

Blue's face also fell. "Um… She had to go to the Violet City Pokemon Center. Sorry Red. She was really looking forward to it you know."

Red nodded at her, showing that he wasn't mad. "I heard she's become a traveling Pokemon doctor. Must be pretty hard, huh?"

Blue nodded, looking away.

Gold, trying to brighten up the mood, laughed and place an arm around his senior's shoulders. "I'm sure she'll come around later senpai. Just enjoy your party for now!"

The party itself was spectacular, Red had to admit. The food was amazing (provided by Platina) and the attractions were fun and enjoyable. (Also provided by Platina) But for some reason, Red couldn't enjoy himself. Of course he laughed along with the others at Pearl and Dia's standup comedy, and when Blue threw pie and it landed on Green's face, causing him to chase her down with his Charizard, but something… was missing.

The party broke up around midnight, Green saying he had to go back to the gym to prepare for the battle tomorrow. They said their goodbyes to Red (his Mom broke down in tears) and the people that lived far away decided to stay overnight at the Professor's lab.

He himself was planning to catch a ferry tomorrow at dawn to the Johto region. Red settled down on his old bed, and quickly fell asleep next to his yellow partner.

He woke up at the sound of the pidgey alarm clock he had set that night, and flew out to the dock with Aero.

* * *

><p>Back in Pallet Town, a certain blond girl with a straw hat entered, hot and sweating, tears and dirt on her face. She went straight toward Red's house and banged on the door.<p>

"I'm coming I'm… Oh Yellow! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing"

"No time! _Where did Red go?_"

Red's Mom jumped a bit at Yellow's fierce tone. "To the harbor to catch a ferry but…"

Yellow nodded "Thank you! Come out Swally!"

"Swalllow!" Swally crowed and let Yellow ride on his back. With a rush of wind, they took off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Final call. Final call for ferry 106 heading for Johto. Repeat. Final call…<em>"

"Here we go Pika."

"Pikachu…" The pikachu on Red's shoulder looked back toward the path behind them.

"She's not coming Pika. Let's go."

Pika jumped down and shook his head "Pi pikachu!"

Red frowned. "Face the facts Pika, she's not coming. Do you _want_ us to miss our ferry?"

Tail down, Pika headed toward the ferry with its master.

"Pikachu!" a higher, squeaky voice of another pikachu rang out in Pika's ears.

"Pika!"

A pikachu with a pink flower attached to one of its ears ran up to Pika and started to nuzzle it.

"Chuchu? But that means…"

"_RED!" _Yellow dashed toward her friend, the one who had taught her about pokemon, the one who saved her, the one who she went looking for…

"_Yellow?"_ Red gaped in disbelieving shock as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye?"

Red embraced her even more tightly. "I…Thought you had forgotten…"

Yellow looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked down at her, he unlatched her from his waist and smiled. His eyes were burning flames of emotion.

"It's okay." Then, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers.

The people around them who were looking to see what all the fuss was about, started to clap and smile and cheer. Someone even wolf-whistled.

"_Red and Yellow make orange… In this case, love."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED! *claps* Yeah! Clap for the person who started it all! So yes, this is for Red's birthday (pretty obvious) and of course I had to make it a Red x Yellow fic. Anyways, Happy Birthday again!**


End file.
